1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joining structure using a joining jig for joining woody building members together or a woody building member to concrete, a stone material, a woody building member, an iron frame member, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, medium and large-sized wooden buildings are constructed with the spread of a CLT (Cross Laminated Timber) and the like. Since the medium and large-sized wooden buildings require a high performance at joints, thus development of a joining metal having a high initial stiffness, a sufficient toughness, a stable fracture strength and high fireproof performance is demanded.
As described in the Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3 listed below, a system using both of a fully-threaded bolt or a deformed reinforcing bar and an adhesive and a lug screw system, which have a high joining performance in woody building members, are known as conventional general joining structures. The Patent Documents 4 and 5 listed below can be also related to conventional techniques.